A Tale of Two Animals
by aburameclanhead
Summary: A mysterious young man arrives at the institute. Logan doesn't like him. What happens when he meets X-23?
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Animals

A new mutant arrives at the institute and Logan can't tell who, but the kid reminds him of someone, and what happens when Laura/X-23 meets the mystery mutant?

Aburameclanhead: So it looks like you all get the honor of viewing my first fanfic. I'll be introducing an oc of mine paired with a personal favorite character, X-23. Slight Storm/Wolverine. Maybe others.

Logan: If this is perverted kid, I swear I'll….

Aburameclanhead: Chill Lo, now onto the story while I run from a pissed off Wolverine.

It was the middle of the night and snowing unusually hard. Logan was already up from a flashback of when he got his adamantium bones. He heard a loud banging coming from the entrance hall doors. "Who the hell would be out in this?" He thought. As he opened the door he could just barely make-out an unconscious body on the snow filled porch.

"Hey kid, KID!" Logan rushed the half-frozen teenager to the med-room and went to find Ororo.

Ororo/Storm was startled awake by fists pounding on her door and a familiar voice screaming her name. She opened the door and a frantic Logan grabbed her by the shoulders, looked into her eyes, and said "Ororo, I need you." She was surprised at the similarities to the dream she had just woke up from. "Logan I…," she started, but was dragged to the med-room, where she saw the poor frozen individual. "Oh my, Logan who…" She began to ask but Logan interrupted "No time! He passed out in the snow, he doesn't have long!" Ororo set to work, leaving questions for later.

By now the entire mansion was up. "Vhat is going on?" Kurt said sleepily. "Don't know," Kitty replied. "Let me through," everyone looked to see Professor Xavier coming down the hall to see what was wrong. The Professor entered the med-room and was surprised to see a new face resting in the operating table. He looked at Ororo, who merely shrugged. He turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow. "Found the kid outside, half frozen." Logan stated, emphasizing the last part.

"Strange, he looks fine to me," argued the mind-reader. "That's what's so surprising Professor, he was almost dead when Logan found him," Ororo stated. The professor was surprised to hear this, he only knew two mutants who could heal that fast, Saber-tooth and… "I know what you're thinking Chuck, but he ain't mine." Logan said in a tired voice. "Are you sure? A mutant with super healing powers arrives at the institute? A strange coincidence isn't it, perhaps from before you lost your memory?" Xavier wasn't convinced. "Nah, the kid doesn't smell anything like me."

"Well we can ask when he wakes up." said the Professor. As if on cue, the boy laying on the table jolted up and franticly trying to find out where he was. "Whoa, calm down kid, you're safe." Logan tried to comfort the boy, and was failing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aburameclanhead: And there you have it. Chapter 1. Please review.

Logan: There better not be anything perverted in the next chapter either.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Two Animals Chapter 2

Aburameclanhead: I see I have some readers but no reviews. Please send some so that I can fix any problems. Don't worry this chapter will be much longer than the last.

X-23: It'd better be. I'm tired of waiting to be introduced.

Aburameclanhead: Ease up, you'll get your chance. I don't want to rush this, we need character development.

Logan: Remember kid, don't get Laura into any sex scenes. If someone even gets to second base with her, I'll kick your ass.

Aburameclanhead: Oh, big man. Without your powers I'd beat you dowww ow ow ow. OK I GIVE!

Laura: Let's get this over with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the hell are YOU?!!" the confused mutant pointed at the three people in front of him. "Listen kid, calm down and tell us who you are and why you're here." Logan said trying to be as un-threatening as possible. "Tell me who you are first." the boy demanded.

Logan looked ready to beat some sense in to him when he heard the Professor's voice in his head " Relax Logan. Let's just tell him our names. It may calm him down." Logan sighed. "My names Logan. This is Ororo Monroe and Professor Xavier."

The boy glared at Logan, sizing him up. Finally, he responded. "I'm Shawn Linchman." he said warily. "Well welcome to Charles Xavier's Institute for the gifted." said the Professor, glad that was out of the way. Shawn's eyes widened "What do you mean, 'gifted'." The Professor smiled, "Mutants, like your-self. We protect them and give them a safe environment to master their powers and we'd be glad if you would stay for awhile if you have nowhere else to go." A gleam of hope shone in Shawn for less than a second. "What's the catch? Nobody helps anybody for free."

Professor Xavier grimaced when he heard such distrust, 'He really is like Logan.' he thought. "No catch, if mutants are educated in using their powers then they'll be less likely to misuse them. That is our reward." Shawn tried to subtly smell if the old guy was lying. He couldn't sense anything indicating a lie. He looked away and said "I guess I could stay for a few days and see how things work out." "Very well, Logan will show you to an empty room to stay in until we can prepare one for you." Xavier grinned, 'Perhaps Logan can help this boy."

"Come on kid, lets hurry so we can get back to sleep." Logan yawned. The boy put on his clothes and followed the X-man outside. The others were outside waiting for answers. "Vhat do you think is going Scott?" asked Kurt. "Don't know. The Professor will probably explain in the morning." Scott answered while heading back to his room, but before he could leave the door opened and Logan walked out with what looked a younger, scruffier (if that's possible) version of himself.

Kitty leaned over to whisper something to Rogue, who had a dumbfounded look on her face. "Like, who's the mini Logan?" she asked. " Don know." said Rogue. As he walked by, the mystery boy glared at them. "Whoa, I think he heard you." said a slightly startled Rogue. As he walked past Scott, Gene, Kurt, Even, and the other, non x-men, he looked at them almost as if he was studying them. 'So, they're mutants too? Here I thought I was the only one with powers. This could be… interesting.'

Laura was just now coming down to check on the noise. She had been confident that the others could handle it and was hoping to try sleeping in for once. However she got worried when no-one came back to their rooms. She was almost at the med-room when she smelled an unfamiliar scent. Laura could hear footsteps around the corner, she backed against the wall. She could smell two people, Logan and one intruder, though the two were hard to tell apart. Her temper got the better of her and she flew around the corner, claws at the ready and tackled the stranger.

She pinned him to the ground but he flipped her over and rolled on top of her. Her arms were pinned to the ground, so were her legs and he wasn't stupid enough to get close enough to bite. " **WHO ARE YOU?!!!**" she growled. "Calm down Laura, he's a friend." Logan said to a still fuming Laura. "I expect an explanation later Logan, **AND GET OFF ME!!!" **she screamed at Shawn. Shawn looked at Logan to make sure that was a good idea. "It's alright kid, she won't bite, hard." Logan smiled at his own joke that Shawn just narrowed his eyes at, but he slowly got up.

Laura stood and quickly walked away, her face heating up. 'I can't believe he was able to pin me, and why does my face feel so hot?' "Who was that?" Shawn asked, confused about what happened. "That was Laura my uh daughter." Logan came close to saying clone. He couldn't expect the kid to take to many surprises in one night. "Strange, you don't look the family type." Shawn stated. Logan just shrugged and took him to his temporary room, not saying anything the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aburameclanhead: So how was it? Please review and watch for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Aburameclanhead: Well, it looks like I'm pretty popular. I already have 3 people who put me on their favorite lists. dracula-key, xtops, zitikka, you guys rule and I dedicate this chapter to you and all my other fans,(exagerated anime tears). Also I enabled anonymous reviews. So let's get started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**X-men Evolution /A Tale of Two Animals/ Chapter 3 The Morning After **

"Well kid, here's your room till we can fix one of the others for ya." said Logan in a board tone. "Thanks for helping me." Shawn said, clearly not used to thanking anyone. "Whatever, you'll get used to being saved around here." the older mutant said, meaning your welcome. Shawn just cocked an eyebrow " Whatcha mean?" " You'll see, no get some sleep." Shawn just threw his bag to the floor and crawled into bed.

Shawn was sleeping peacefully for the first time in months. He was in a nice, warm, comfy bed, and most importantly it was completely quiet. **"Kurt, get back here."**

Shawn groaned as his eyes creaked open. "So much for a peaceful morning." he muttered as he got out of bed. As he headed to the shower with a towel, a change of clothes, and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth, he saw one of the girls from last night running at him too fast for him to dodge. Though instead of getting ran into, he felt a weird sensation as she past right through him. "Sorry about that." she called back without slowing down. "What've I got myself into." Shawn said as he entered the bathroom.

After eight minutes he came out feeling good as new. "I can't remember the last time I had a shower" he groaned as he stretched making a bunch of loud pops. He raised his hand to a passer by he didn't know, (Evan/ Spyke). As Evan went into the bathroom he couldn't help but wonder "Who's been mud wrestling in here?" Shawn followed his nose to the smell of breakfast, and that's when he saw…..HER.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura woke up on time and fully awake, as usual. She was on her way to take a shower when she saw Rogue. They waved at each other, as usual. She and Rogue had become pretty good friends because of them both being so close to Logan. She was done showering and brushing her teeth after four minutes, as usual. Any longer than that is just wasting time. She left the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen. She got cereal, 2pancakes, a side of bacon, and milk as usual. That's when HE walked in. Shawn got five pieces of bacon, six sausage slices, five pancakes slathered in syrup, nine slices of ham, eight biscuits, two bowels of cereal, twelve pieces of toast, two glasses of orange juice and two of milk, poured gravy and butter on top, and started shoveling it in like Blob after a 3 day hunger strike.

All the others could do was stare in aw and disgust, as they watched the human trash compacter. "Und I thought Logan ate a lot." Kurt whispered to Rogue, who just nodded, never taking her eyes of the new boy and his seemingly endless appetite. Shawn looked over at them with his cheeks full of food and gravy on his and still managed to look intimidating. "Uh hi, my name is Kurt, hehe." Kurt said nervously. Shawn looked at him for a second before swallowing and said "I'm Shawn."

Kurt looked happy and introduced the others who all smiled and waved. "This is Kitty, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Evan, and Laura." As Kurt pointed at Laura, Shawn's face went serious and he said " Yeah, we uh met earlier." Laura just scowled at Shawn. Logan just watched. He did NOT want to stop a fight this early in the morning. As everyone left for school, Shawn headed to his room when Logan stopped him. "What" said the younger of the two. "Try and get along with Laura, trust me, It'll be a lot easier on both of you." Logan said. "I'll try but she doesn't seem to like me that much." Shawn returned. "She doesn't like anyone at first, but don't worry she'll warm up to you." Logan grinned. After that Shawn just nodded and began to walk away before Logan called out, "Oh, before I forget, Xavier said you'll be starting at Bayville High next week." Shawn didn't turn around but waved to show he heard.

"Hey Laura, what's tha deal with you and that Shawn guy?" Rogue asked her friend. Laura still had her scowl from earlier. "Nothing." she said her face turning red. "Riiight, an I suppose there's another reason yer as red as a chili pepper." Rogue shot back. "Drop it, or I'll tell Logan and the Professor about Remy(Gambit) sneaking in yesterday, Logan's already suspicious because he smelled him. "Okay, okay, I'll drop it geeze." Rogue said quickly. "Ya know, tha more defensive ya are, tha more suspicious you look."

Laura just scowled deeper and kept walking, trying to think on how to deal with this problem named Shawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aburameclanhead: So what do you think? Please review.

Logan: Not bad kid.

Laura: It's alright.


	4. Chapter 4

A Tale of Two Animals Chapter 4

Aburameclanhead: What's up everybody? To everyone who reviewed, I'd like to say how glad I am for your kind words "sniffle" and I'll take all of your advice.

Logan: Hurry up kid, it's time to get started.

Aburameclanhead: Then without further ado, I present chapter 4 of A Tale of Two Animals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura was completely distracted from her classes all day, she'd been at this school for about a month and had straight As, until **HE** came. Shawn had been going to Bayville High for a week and Laura couldn't keep her mind of him. 'Ugh, I can't even concentrate on a simple word problem. Maybe I should ask Logan or the Professor if something's wrong with me.'

Little did Laura know, but Rogue already had a pretty good idea what was going on and was determined to set them up. 'Maybe a boyfriend's just wha Laura needs to help her loosen up.' Despite what some might think, Rogue was a hopeless romantic and she was determined to get her grumpy friend a bo if it killed her.

Shawn was on the other end of school, in the chem lab. **"KABOOM."** Everyone turned to the back of the class to see a smoking table and a burnt Shawn pinned to the wall. The teacher walked over and helped Shawn to his feet. "Are you okay son?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah, ugh, sure. I've been through worse." Shawn said, trying to brush it off as nothing.

"You should go see the nurse." said the teacher, concerned. "No, no, I'm alright really, see? No burns.

"Well alright, but if anything seems wrong then go see the nurse." said the older man, knowing he was getting nowhere. Shawn just nodded as the bell rang and ran out into the hall. 'That was close, can't risk even the slightest chance of being found out as a mutant.' thought Shawn as he walked upstairs to his next class. Then he heard something from higher up and when he looked up he saw someone falling. He caught her and as he looked down at her beautiful, tan features he had only one thought. 'OH CRAP!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang and Laura was heading down the halls, 'What was that noise earlier? Sounded like an explosion, but it was pretty far off.' she thought. 'Whatever it stopped me thinking about Shawn, damn it, there I go again.' Laura was too distracted by her thoughts to notice that she was about to reach the stairs. "What the…!!!?" she half said, half screamed, as she fell down the stairwell. Just as she braced for impact, something wrapped around her and stopped her fall. She felt safe and warm with her face buried into her savior's chest. She took in the familiar scent moments before realizing what she was doing and looked up to see the last person she wanted to be around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire school heard what sounded like an angry banshee shriek just before a deafening slap. "Did zat sound like Laura to you?" asked Kurt, as he and the rest of the X-men rushed to see what could make an ex-assassin scream like that. When they got there, they were surprised to see Laura at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her but after she fell, and Shawn just four steps up rubbing his face.

"What happened?" Scott asked worried they'd been attacked. "She fell down the stairs, I caught her, and she slapped me." said Shawn still surprised. "You mean you weren't attacked?" Jean asked, hardly believing that Laura would even fall down the stairs, let alone scream like that. "Why would you think that?" asked Shawn. "Like we heard Laura screaming all the way from the lunchroom." said Kitty. Laura turned red with embarrassment. "I..I screamed because he was man handling me!" she pointed at Shawn and ran out of the stairwell into the hall, leaving everyone even more confused than before, well the guys at least. The girls however were starting to catch on and were getting into matchmaker mode.

Meanwhile back at the institute, Ororo also had her mind on a scruffy healer, just an older model. She and Logan had known each other for a few years now and she had always had an attraction to him. Unfortunately with bother of their lives being so busy she rarely got the chance to be alone with him, but now was her chance and she was going to take it.

Logan was just sitting in the living room watching tv when all of a sudden the screen went blank. He looked over to see a smooth, dark skinned hand on the remote. Logan started to turn and said "Hey, what's the big ideeaaa?" The last part he messed up, seeing Ororo in a long, white, slim dress with a dangerously low neckline, high heels, and sterling silver, lightning bolt earrings, and her hair let all the way down.

"Uh" was all Logan could manage. Ororo chuckled, she's still got it. "Logan, I was thinking, we don't see much of each other anymore. Why don't we get something to eat, your treat." "Uh yeah, sure." Logan said, un-characteristically speechless and wide-eyed as he followed her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aburameclanhead: So, how was it? Read and review.

Logan: I wouldn't just gawk at Ororo like that.

Ororo: Oh really Logan.

Logan: Ehhehe. Not one word kid.

Laura: I wouldn't act like that.

Aburameclanhead: Oh hey is that Shawn?

Laura: EEP! 'hides behind me' you ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Aburameclanhead: Sorry my beloved fans, for taking so long, but I'm back and better than ever. Also, I se someone altered my story to remove chapters 3 and 4. Whoever did it will pay as it wasn't easy to fix. I had to re publish the story.

Logan: You little pricks today, honestly.

Laura: Real mature.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura had skipped the rest of her classes and the other girls covered for her by claiming it was because of (feminine troubles). She couldn't really care less at the moment. Whatever the reason, she felt uncomfortable around Shawn and him being that close was **NOT** a welcome surprise. 'He did smell pretty good though'. Laura shook her head violently to rid herself of that girly, wrong, and un-characteristic thought.

She had been on the roof of the Xavier Institute for about an hour when she heard the hatch leading inside open. "Hi Laura." said Jean, as she came out onto the roof, followed by Kitty, Rogue, and some other girl (Magma). "What do you want" she more ordered than asked. "We want to know about your crush on Shawn" Jean said in a teasing voice. Laura's face turned red and before she could say anything, Kitty spoke out, "Yeah girl, and don't even try to deny it. You've got it bad."

Laura was getting very uncomfortable and her face felt really hot. She couldn't think of any way to respond. 'Could they be right, I better look in to this' she thought. "So, If I do--like-- Shawn, then how could I tell?" Laura finally asked. The other girls ran over to her, each getting their own advice ready and speaking so fast that Laura couldn't tell who said what.

"Does your heart race when you see him coming?" "Do you feel a bunch a emotions when he's around?" Do you think about him more than you think you should?" "Do you have dreams about him?" All Laura could do was nod. The answer to all these questions was yes. Laura dropped her head into her hands, "Oh God, I do like him." she said in an embarrassed tone. Not only did she like him but other people knew about it.

Jean and the others were quick to give more advice. "Just tell him how you feel." said the telepath. "Be subtle and drop little hints." said Kitty with a wink. "Screw that, she's gotta be aggressive." said Rogue, if she hadn't tried being subtle then maybe Scott would be **her **boyfriend, instead of Jean's. "Where something sexy to get his attention." everyone turned to Magma with surprise an their faces. "What, because I'm younger I shouldn't know how to impress a guy?" she said with an upset look on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shawn was in the living room with the other guys watching beach volley ball on television. "So what's the deal with Laura? It's like she has something against me.? Shawn asked the rest of the guys. "Beats me. I don't get her at all." said Evan. "Yeah, she's not zat bad but she doesn't open up to any von ." Kurt added. Shawn just shrugged it of and went up to his room, after the volley ball game was over of course. He was in his room about thirty minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura had decided to take Jean's advice. After all how hard could it be to confess to someone that you like them? She knocked on the door and could here someone moving inside. When Shawn opened the door however no-one was there, though he could smell who it was, why she knocked on his door he didn't know. Laura was hiding around the corner breathing heavily. "This will be harder than I thought"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aburameclanhead: Pretty good huh?

Logan: You did alright this time.

Laura: When's the next chapter?

Aburameclanhead: You'll see, oh you'll see. Bwahahaha.

Laura and Logan look at each other confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Aburameclanhead: Get ready for the first fight scene everybody, it might be a training session but things can easily get 'out of hand'. Also big thanks to sunygirl and drac-key for your reviews "bow". Thanks to all my other readers as well. Remember, reading my stories feeds me. **FEED ME!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura had been trying to talk to Shawn for three weeks, usually ending in her running away or lashing out violently. She was now outside his room, getting ready to confess this unfamiliar emotion. " God, why can't I just come out and talk to him? It's not that complicated, just three simple words, I-like-you, that's all, just three simple words, sigh." as she got ready to knock on the door she heard a voice behind her. "Laura? What are you doing here?" She Immediately back-kicked Shawn through the door across the hall, Bobby's( Iceman's ) room. As Laura walked over to see if her secret crush was alright, she ignored the fact that poor Bobby was pinned under the door, not moving. " Oh God I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked kneeling next to Shawn ( She knew he'd heal fast but this was an excuse to be close to him. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was heading down the hall to Ororo's room when he heard a loud crash and some screams. As he ran down the hall he could still hear Bobby's voice groaning in pain and could smell Laura and Shawn. 'Must be an intruder' he thought. When he arrived he saw something that shocked and horrified him, Laura leaning over a groaning Shawn. ( He jumps to conclusions right about------ now) "What the hell?!!!" he shouted as he picked up Shawn by the collar. "Logan, what are you doing?" Laura asked surprised by Logan's sudden appearance. Then Logan noticed that Shawn was just now waking up and that the groaning was coming from Bobby who was pinned under the door. "Uh I thought, never mind. I'll just take Bobby to the med-wing." He said as he pulled the poor kid out from under the door and walked away.

Laura realized what he had thought and her face turned deep red. 'Maybe I should try being aggressive like Rogue said.' she thought as she leaned down and kissed him. "Good thing he's asleep." she said smiling. "Ugh, Laura?" he said cracking his eyes open. Laura squealed as she pushed his head off her lap and ran back to her room. " What the he-he-hell" he whimpered as the back of his head split and healed immediately.

Laura was back in her room, panting. She held her fingers to her lips and blushed. "Starting tomorrow, I'll ask Rouge for help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aburameclanhead: This is gonna get good next chapter. What do guys think?

Logan: This better not get perverted.

Laura: Hurry up and right the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aburameclanhead:** Attention my beloved readers. I apologize for my absence. But I have returned to finish my story just as I promised I would. Now enjoy chapter 7 of A Tale of Two Beasts.

Laura was sitting next to Rogue on her bed asking for advice on how to deal with Shawn. "Rogue, I really need your help. Every time I try to talk to Shawn I either run away or attack him," "Yeah, that could be a problem," Rogue joked. Laura just gave her a stern look and kept talking. "What do you think I should do?" she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Tell ya what, why don't I go with you to tell him?" said the southerner, causing Laura's face to light up, though she tried to hide it. "Thanks rogue" "No problem, why don't you tell him tomorrow after training?" "That sounds alright, so tomorrow?" "Tomorrow," They agreed on the plan and Laura went back to her room to sleep. Tomorrow she'd tell Shawn how she feels.

Shawn was with the Professor discussing how he came to the mansion. "Farthest back I can remember is about two months back. My earliest memory is getting hit by a truck and stumbling into the woods. I felt something telling me to go in this direction and after a few months I wound up here." said the scruffy young mutant. "So you have no memories before then?" the Professor asked. "Nope" "If it's alright with you I'd like to probe your mind for anything that could help us learn more about your past"

"Uh, I guess." And so Professor Xavier placed his hands on Shawn's temples and delved into his mind.

He saw the truck crash into Shawn but, before he could go further, something forced him out, something strong. The psychic was jolted conscious and felt very dizzy. "What was that?" Xavier asked himself. "Professor are you ok?" Shawn asked. "Yes, but I believe that there is more to your past than I expected. Let's try again later." "Sure" Shawn replied as he left. 'Who is this boy, and what was strong enough to force me out of his mind?' Xavier wondered to himself.

Shawn was on his way out when Kurt and Kitty spotted him. "He's been sneaking off about a week every day at five." Kitty said. "Dah, and vhere do you think he's going?"asked her furry friend. "Don't know but whatcha say we find out?" The duo followed him into town, where he went to the Bayville Mall. "Like what would he be doing here?"asked Kitty. "Let's keep following him." Kurt answered.

They saw him walk into the food court and go behind one of the counters, then he put on a uniform. "Your kidding me, Shawn works at the burger stand?" "Dah, why vould he need he need a job?" "Let's get back to the mansion and tell the others."

Kurt and Kitty got back to the mansion and found Scott and Jean. "Don't you two have anything better to do than follow people around?" asked Jean, clearly annoyed that Kurt and Kitty would spy on him. "Come on, aren't you curious about what he's using the money for? I mean his food and every thing's paid for by the institute." Kitty said trying to peek her interest. This is when Scott chimed in. "I think it's a bad idea to stick your nose into other people,s business. Especially someone like him, I doubt he'd be too happy if he found out you followed him."

"He von't find out." Kurt laughed. Just then the front doors flew open and an angry Shawn was headed straight for them. "Why did you followed me?" he bellowed. " We uh..." Kitty started but Shawn started yelling again "I work at the burger stand, I'm trying to save up for something alright, It's none of your business." Then he stormed up the staircase nearly bumping into Rogue. "Whoa what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"Ask them." said Jean pointing to Kurt and Kitty who looked ashamed of themselves. "We vhanted to know vhere Shawn's been going, so we followed him to the mall." said the blue fuzz ball. "And you thought that was a good idea?" she snapped. 'If he's still mad tomorrow it could ruin everything.'

Logan and Ororo were just getting back from a date. "I had a wonderful time tonight Logan." "Yeah it was pretty nice." he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "So what do we do now?" she asked. "I have a few ideas" Logan grinned. "Logan what if someone catches us?" "You worry to much." they were headed to Logan's room when they heard yelling from downstairs. They went to see what it was and saw Shawn storming up the stairs, bumping into Rogue, and going the other way straight to his room.

"Should we go check on him?" asked Ororo. "He'll be fine, let's go." Logan replied, trying to goback to his room only to find Ororo went after Shawn. He turned around and followed her to Shawn's room, cursing under his breath. Shawn heard a knocking on his door. "Who is it?" he yelled. "Shawn are you ok?" Ororo asked. "Oh miss Monroe, it's you. Sorry." he said as he opened the door. "I wanted to see if you were alright." "Yeah I'm ok, I just didn't want anyone to know I was working at the mall." "Why no?" asked the weather witch. "Well Laura and I haven't been getting along too well so I thought I'd get her a Christmas gift to smooth things over." "Oh, that's so sweet. So what were you going to get her? Christmas is just three weeks away." "Don't know. What do you think would be good?" he asked. "Well I don't know what she would like but I think if you get her something from the heart it should be just fine." she said with a caring smile. "Thanks, I think I'll try that. See ya later miss Monroe." "No problem, and please call me Ororo." Shawn then shut the door just as Logan caught up. " Would've got here sooner but I went to ask the others what happened."he said as he walked Ororo to her room. "So what's the deal with him getting a job at the mall?" "He's going to buy Laura a gift for Christmas." she replied. "Heh. I guess he really doesn't want her to be mad at him." "If he only knew the truth.." "Yeah, wait, what do you mean?" "She didn't tell you? Shawn is Laura's first crush." "I better keep an eye on them." "Giggle, now who worries too much." she said going through the door to her room. Logan tried to go in but Ororo stopped him. "It won't be that easy." she said, planting a kiss on his lips before closing the door on him. Logan reached for the handle but before he could grab it he heard the lock click. Ororo stood on the other side of the door and, when she was sure he had left, she let out a sigh of relief. 'That was close' she thought 'I almost let him in'. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out

(a little friend) to help her relax.

**Aburameclanhead:**** so how was it review and comment please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aburameclanhead: I am glad that Agent-G responded to my request for a review. I've read his work and he made some good points. However I will explain how Shawn got to the mansion very soon, maybe a few chapters from now. Thank you for helping a poor newbie. Also here's my disclaimer. I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be poor. *_* P.S. Another chap came out after his advise because of some wierdness with uploading so please forgive it being so bad.

A Tale of Two Animals Chapter 8.

Shawn was at his job at the mall, trying to earn enough for a gift for Laura, when his watch went off. "Time for my first training session, wonder what we're gonna do." he thought as he took off his uniform. Whatever it was the others seemed non to happy about training with Logan. He didn't seem too bad. Although Shawn had to admit he felt uncomfortable around him lately, like Logan was watching him a lot more, especially around Laura.

'Laura' Shawn thought to himself as he boarded the subway. Since his talk with Ororo yesterday he had been thinking about what to get her and Christmas was only three weeks away, yet he wasn't any closer to getting Laura a gift.

Walking up the path to the institute, he remembered the first time that he went up this path.

Flashback

It had been snowing like crazy for three days and Shawn hadn't had anywhere to take shelter so he just kept walking, his healing powers were the only thing keeping his frozen and starved body moving. He didn't know where he was going or why but something was telling him to go that way. He reached a pair of iron gates and clasped his stiff, blue fingers around the bars. Slowly, he climbed up the high wall and was greeted by what looked like two big guns in his face. When they tried to fire though, they just flung sparks.

It was funny the cold and ice he had been cursing for days just saved him. He walked up to the large mansion on top of the hill. When he reached the door all he could do was hit the door a few times before all of the white and cold turned to black and numbness.

End Flashback

Shawn was in a black spandex suit, feeling like a jackass. "Why do I have to wear this getup? I look so stupid, I want to kick my own ass." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly from behind Shawn, he heard a gruff voice say "Watch it kid, that's your uniform until you prove your good enough to be an X-man. So get used to it. You'll be wearing it for awhile."

Shawn looked behind him and saw Logan grinning, (most likely at Shawn's humiliation), causing him to shoot Logan with his trademark glare. However it just seemed to make Logan grin even wider.

'Time to knock the chip off this runt's shoulder.' Logan thought to himself. "Okay everybody, listen up. Today we're doing combat training. I'll pick who fights who. Laura and Scott, Elf(Kurt) and Evan, Kitty and , Jean and Amara, finally Shawn and Bobby. Powers allowed."

Everyone looked at Logan like he was crazy. "But Logan won't that make a little uneven for some of the others?" Scott asked, he was right but he had a feeling Logan was up to something.

"In a real fight things aren't always gonna be fair kid." The scruffy teacher replied. "Besides, I want to see how you use your powers better." he lied, he really just wanted to get Shawn to lose his attitude.

Out of nowhere, Shawn speaks up. "Whatever let's just get started." Shawn had been board and was looking for something exiting to do. He found out he was a natural fighter in the streets he had been living in.

"Then get started." Logan grinned.

Everyone was holding back, not wanting to actually hurt their friends. Everyone that is except Bobby.

He had never been one to know when not to go all out, and he was still mad about Shawn crushing him under a door. So he powered up and started blasting Shawn right from the start. Sliding on the ice to keep him at a safe distance. "What's wrong, can't keep up?" He laughed as Shawn got more and more frustrated, even falling on his ass trying to climb onto the ice slide that Bobby was on.

Shawn was getting sick of this fast. He couldn't get close enough to do anything and his powers couldn't help him. Bobby started to spray him with ice and it was getting hard to move covered in frost. He hated the cold ever since he first started sleeping outside. Suddenly, a jolt of pain went through his head and he saw something.

Flashback

He was running through the woods from someone or something. He heard growling and the crunch of snow and twigs being trampled. Whatever it was, it was big and getting closer fast. He turned around just to see whatever it was leap at him. He remembered fangs, long claws, and finally, furious, cat-like eyes." Next, he felt a collision he la,nded in the road, and saw a truck too close to stop and too big too see him this close anyway, then nothing.

End Flashback

Shawn was screaming, clenching his head in his hands when his nails grew long and thick. At this point everyone else had stopped their matches to see what was happening. Shawn burst out of the ice and moving on instinct flung his hands towards Bobby, who was still laughing uncontrollably. Shawn's nails, more like claws now, flew towards him like bullets. Bobby noticed in time to put up a shield but one of the claws still grazed his shoulder.

The ice covering Bobby melted and he fell onto the floor pretty hard, he was sliding when he got hit. He lie there, holding his shoulder, not sure what happened. Logan and some of the others went to help him, while Laura, Scott, and Rogue went to Shawn.

Laura quickly went over to see if Shawn was alright. He was in a cold sweat and nearly hyperventilating, as he wrapped his arms around himself, muttering "So cold," over and over again.

Laura wrapped her arm around him, trying to do anything she could to comfort him.

Scott walked over and still shocked about what he'd just seen asked, "What did you do to him?"

Shawn looked up to see Bobby lying on the floor. He looked down at his hand, his claws already regrown. He stood up and ran out of the danger room to fast for Laura to stop him.

Rogue saw the look on Laura's face. She looked so sad for Shawn. Rogue went over and put a hand on her shoulder trying to re-assure her.

Meanwhile, Logan was taking Bobby to the Med wing. When he got there Professor Xavier had just arrived.

"What happened?" Professor X asked. Logan gave him the whole story. "We'll talk about your actions later Logan. Hank do you have a diagnosis yet?"

"Yes professor, Bobby will be alright. His Injuries came from the fall, but I'm more concerned about his powers deactivating." Replied Hank Mcoy (The Beast).

"Please, elaborate Hank." requested the telepath.

"His powers where deactivated by a toxin on Shawn's claws. It's already starting to wear off, however if it fell into the wrong hands..."

Xavier interrupted." It could be the end of all mutant kind."

**Aburameclanhead:** So, nice twist huh?

**Logan:** Gotta hand it to ya kid, wasn't expecting that.

**Laura:** Poor Shawn. I hope he can get through this.


	9. Chapter 9

Aburameclanhead: So everybody, Spring break is hear and I'll have more time for this now. I think you all have your own ideas about how things are going to go, but I plan to keep you on your toes.(evil grin).

Logan: Sometimes you worry me kid.

Laura: Get on with it. I want to know what happens next.

Shawn still couldn't believe what had happened. It had been two and a half weeks since the incident in the danger room. He had to quit his job because he was too out of it to work. He also couldn't go to school, not wanting to be in public if he freaked out again. All he seemed to do anymore was lie in bed all day, replaying what had happened in his head over and over.

Then there were the memories of his past. He began having horrible nightmares and waking up in a cold sweat. Every time the nightmares showed more and more of his past. " Just who the hell am I?!"

he yelled. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Shawn, you in there?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," he replied weakly.

"We've gotta talk" Logan slowly opened the door. He saw Shawn laying on his bed.

"Logan, some thing's wrong with me. I keep having nightmares about things I can't remember and that thing with Bobby, I..."

"It's my fault," the elder of the two interrupted, "I was messed up and put you in a training session that you weren't ready for," he said sitting down next to Shawn, who at this point was sitting up, starring at Logan, wondering why he would take the blame.

"Listen kid, I lost my memories too." Logan told the boy. "I know what it's like trying to keep yourself under control with all that going on in your head."

This surprised Shawn. He hadn't known this about the old mutant.

"It's hard not knowing where you came from or if there's a face in the crowd that you should recognize," he continued.

"Yeah, I want to know who I really am," the young man said trying not to cry.

" Come on kid we should see the Professor. He can try and see what's going on in your head," said Logan as he walked out of Shawn's room.

"Yeah," he replied halfheartedly.

Laura was having also having a hard time. "WHY DOES SOMETHING ALWAYS GO WRONG?!!!" She screamed, throwing a chair at the doorway, which just happened to be where Kitty was standing.

The chair passed right through her. "Like, whoa. I guess Laura's not doing too well," she joked.

Laura sat down between Rogue and Jean and buried her face in her hands.

"She's pretty upset," Jean replied.

"That's putting it lightly," Rogue said, earning an elbow in the side from Kitty, who was now sitting on the bed with the others.

"Why did I even try? I want to be there for Shawn, but every time I try something horrible happens," She managed to get out, trying not to cry.

Kitty put her hand on Laura's shoulder, "You know, I saw Logan taking Shawn to see the Professor,"

Whipping the small tears in the corners of her eyes, Laura, not seeing a point asked "So?"

"So? You can sit in on his session and actually be there for him, instead of sitting here whining." Kitty stated bluntly, astonished that Laura couldn't figure it out on her own.

"Your right, I've gotta get down there," she said, running out of the room.

"Wow, talk about drama" Rouge laughed.

"Yeah, why does she have to make it so complicated?" Jean chuckled before noticing the others give her the (you're one to talk) look and walk away.

"What? You had better not be implying that I ever act that way!" she yelled trying to catch up with her friends.

Aburameclanhead: Not sure it's my best but it moves the story along.


	10. Chapter 10

Aburameclanhead: Sorry for the wait. I don't own x-men evolution. I get distracted easy, but I promise to update more in the future.

Laura reached the Professor's study to find Logan shutting the door. She grabbed the door.

Logan was surprised to see her there. "Laura, why...".

"I came to sit in on Shaun's session." the young girl interrupted.

Logan was going to protest when the Xavier spoke up. "It's alright Logan. She can join us if she wants, that is if it's alright with Shaun of course." he said, looking towards the young man in question.

"Uh, sure I guess it's ok." Shaun said.

Laura couldn't believe her ears. There wasn't a hint of the proud and serious boy she knew. He sounded so small and scared. She walked over to her crush and sat down next to him.

Shaun avoided eye contact. He didn't want her to see him vulnerable, he had his pride after all.

Laura reached out her hand to his, hesitating for a moment when she saw the claws, but grasped his hand firmly.

Shaun looked to his side and saw her, her tan skin and dark brown hair. He caught himself starring and noticed a slight red tint to her face. Shaun had to turn away to hide his blush.

Xavier rolled over to the couch and said "Very well then. If that's everyone then let's get started. He placed his hands on the sides of Shaun's head.

Flashback

There were tubes and wires every where. They could see machines wherever you looked. Everything was blurred, as if they were underwater. Suddenly a pale ghostly figure approached the glass, pressing a white hand with long blue nails. All seeing the image felt cold chills going up their spines.

A loud beeping could be heard and the glass tube slowly emptied leaving the body inside to slump limply onto the icy floor. A painful shock knocked the half conscious body wide awake. The boy looked up seeing a chalk white man with red eyes and a jewel on his forehead. Behind him was a young man around 19, with long, 5 inch claws, and a powerful build.

He was shaking from the cold. He had no idea where he was or even who he was. "Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here?" He asked the tall, ghostly man.

"Who are you?" the man repeated with an amused laugh. "You are subject 895KBeta. Though that is a bit of a mouthful. Hmmm, how about Wretch? That seems as good a name as any. As for where you are and why, you are my creation. Once your powers fully mature, you will be able to render mutants helpless and bring their genetic samples back to me."

"Mutants?" the boy asked not understanding what the man meant.

"Higher evolutionaries like us." was his reply. "This will be your partner and predecessor 895KAlpha," The young man with the claws stepped forward with a disapproving snarl. "But you can call him Klaww."

The young man had one more question, "Who are you?"

With an wicked and bone chilling grin he replied, "Sinister"

skip ahead 1 month

They had yet another target cornered. A young mutant by the name of Jennifer Chambers, aka Regen.

She had the ability to regenerate even lost limbs. Master Sinister was especially interested in this mutant.

Klaww was toying with her, like every other subject they were sent after. "Heh, all you can do is heal?

Your not even strong enough to fight back." the senior of the team taunted as he reached up her skirt.

The young girl shrieked while Klaww laughed at her inability to protect herself. Suddenly he felt a tight grip on his arm as his hand was pulled away from her lower body. He tuned to see 'Wretch' or Shaun as we know him giving him a level glare.

"Sinister wants her untouched Klaww," he said holding on to his partner's arm with a vice-like grip.

"How would he know? She heals faster than we do, any bruises or scratches will be long gone before..."

Klaww was cut off by Wretch's grip painfully tightening, he was smaller but just as strong.

"I said leave her alone Klaww!" Wretch raised his voice. He had had enough of this life. He completely disagreed with Sinister's entire operation and found Klaww's actions unforgivable.

"What, now you grow a conscience? Your not exactly a saint either." Klaww laughed. "Who do you think you are acting all high and mighty? You could have tried to stop me at any time."

Wretch let out a low growl and told the girl to run, which she did.

When Klaww tried to go after her he wound up being grabbed by the shoulder and punched square in the jaw. There was an audible "pop" and his jaw hung to the side.

He then grabbed it popped it back into place and after a few jaw stretches said, "Now why'd you have to go and do that kid?" before stabbing his claws through his partner's stomach.

Wretch doubled over in pain but quickly recovered and attacked again. They fought for hours and though their wounds healed quickly Wretch's lack of claws and experience put him on the losing side.

Desperate he did the only thing he could and ran. Soon he was out of the city and entering the woods, his former partner hot on his trail. He had been running for what seemed like hours and Klaww only seemed to be gaining on him. He was so worried about Klaww catching him that he didn't notice he was approaching a road. He turned to see his assailant lunge at him. He fell into the road and the last thing he remembered was bright headlights and an eighteen wheeler's horn.

Aburameclanhead- Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Aburameclanhead: Okay, almost time for an X-men Christmas. How will Shawn deal with his memories? What will the others say when they find out? What's Shawn getting Laura for Christmas? Stay tuned.

Logan: What is this, a 1960s cartoon?

Laura: I can't believe I'm holding Shawn's hand.

The Professor looked strained. "I never imagined that Sinister would come here." he said in disbelief.

"You know that freak Charles?" Logan asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, he's a mutant geneticist who steals genetic material from mutants. His ultimate goal is to create the ultimate being."

Shawn was trying to take all of this in. "I'm not a real person? I did all those horrible things?" He asked no one in particular.

"Don't say that." Laura pleaded. She was having a hard time coming to grips with this, sure she was a clone, but at least she had an actual life. Not a pleasant life mind you but he just woke up one day into a strange and dangerous place. "Your past doesn't make you who you are." she said what Logan had told her when she joined the X-men, gripping his hand tightly.

Logan walked up to Shawn and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " She's right kid, whatever happened before is ancient history, your with us now."

Shawn looked up to see the older man smiling. "You guys still want me to stay here? The boy asked.

Xavier rolled his chair over to them. "Of course. You were brought here for a reason. This is your home." he said in a comforting voice.

"Shawn," he turned to Laura, "I er ,I mean we, want you to stay with us." she said, her face the deepest shade of red yet.

Shawn smiled " Thanks." he choked out.

"The day after tomorrow's Christmas. That should help take your mind off of things." Logan said, trying to bring some positive energy back into the room.

Shawn was stuck on the word 'Christmas', he felt like he was forgetting something important. **"I COMPLETELY FORGOT, I STILL HAVE TO FIND A GIFT!"** He screamed, running out of the room.

Laura was chasing close behind, calling out, "Shawn wait."

Logan and the Professor let out heavy sighs.

"He really does recover fast doesn't he?" Xavier laghed.

"I guess so." Logan grinned.

Both of their expressions became serious.

"You think that Sinister creep is looking for Shawn?" Logan asked.

"If I know him, he's known that Shawn has been here all along." the psychic replied.

Laura had followed Shawn into the city but she lost him and was now tracking him by scent alone. It was then that she noticed she was being followed. The scent was similar to Shawn's but it definitely wasn't him. Laura heard a scraping noise from behind. When she turned around, she saw a face that looked way too familiar. "Klaww," she growled, claws ready for a fight.

"You know me? I'm touched," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked, obviously upset that she was looking at the man who had tried to kill Shawn.

"I'm here to check up on your boyfriend, you know where he is?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend," she stammered, losing her self control at the mention of Shawn as her boyfriend, "And I'm not telling you anything."

"Well, someone's turning red. So your hot for the runt?" he asked, doubled over laughing.

Laura could feel her face heating up, though she knew he was right.

"Whatever, that's not why I'm here. Our boss says the runt's had enough playtime and he's gotta come back with me, so tell me where he is and I promise not to hurt you too bad."

"**I'll never let you and Sinister take him, he's an x-man now!**" Laura had no intention of letting him take Shawn back to Sinister. She lunged at Klaww like a wildcat, only to be swatted away like a fly. She let out a loud "Oof" as she hit the alley wall.

Klaww's face had a look of amusement. " I tried to play nice, but some people just won't get with the program. He walked over to her to 'extract' Shawn's whereabouts from her. He stood over her and slid his claws across her face. "What a pretty face, shame I'm gonna ruin it." he grinned. Just then Laura swept her legs around and knocked Klaww on his ass.

"I don't think so."

"Bitch!" he yelled climbing back on to his feet. Klaww charged her in a fury, slashing his claws wildly.

Laura was easily dodging every move, but when she tried to thrust her own claws into him, he grabbed her arm and kneed her hard enough in the stomach to put her on the ground.

"No matter how fast you heal, you can still feel pain," Klaww grinned as he grabbed Laura by the hair and lifted her off the ground. "Hmm, I wonder if Sinister'll let me keep this one." Klaww realized he had company and ducked five claws flying at him. "So, your powers are maturing? That's good."

"Klaww, why are you here?" Shawn asked. He had only remembered Klaww since a few hours ago, but he did remember that he wasn't the kind of guy to want anything good.

"Sinister wants you to come back Shawn, he says you've been playing around long enough."

"I'm not coming back, I'm happy here with the X-men."

"That wasn't a request runt!"

Shawn got into a fighting position when Klaww started staring off into space.

'Let him go Klaww. Having him on the inside makes our job easier.' Sinister's voice echoed in the elder mutant's head.

"You got lucky this time, but next time, I'll tear your head off," he growled as he left the alley.

Shawn was confused as to why Klaww left, but he was also grateful. He remembered why it took so long to stand up to him. He heard groaning behind him and remembered he wasn't alone. He ran over to Laura and lifted her head of the ground. "Laura, are you allright?"

"Nng, yeah, I think so." she replied. She looked up and saw him looking down at her with concern in his eyes, causing her to look away to hide her blush.

"Are you sure? You look kind of red." Shawn asked, putting his hand against her face, (making her ever redder.)

She pulled his hand away from her face and struggled to try and convince him she was ok. "Y-yes, I'm allright." Laura stood up and walked a few feet away before looking over her shoulder with a small smile and said. "And...thanks for...you know, saving me."

Shawn was the one hiding a blush now. "No problem."

Laura caught the blush and grinned. She walked up to him and, deciding to be bold, grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the alley way. "Come on. Let's go home."

"Yeah." and so the two walked home hand and hand, each wondering what this meant for them, temporarily forgetting what dangers lurk in the shadows.

Aburameclanhead: Sorry for my failure to update sooner. I have my reasons but I won't make excuses. Please review. Seriously, any reviews are appreciated and they really cheer me up and get me in the mood to write more.


	12. Chapter 12

Aburameclanhead: I have returned from beyond the grave to bring you more LauraxShawn goodness.

I know it's been awhile...

Logan: Awhile? It's almost been a year!

Laura: Yeah! We've been waiting till the end of school AND summer just for TWO days to pass in here!

Aburameclanhead: I know ok! You try waiting for your so called friends to learn f****ing Mandarin Chinese, so they can bring YOU back to life with Chinese magic. Anywho, we finally can move this along.

Shawn woke up feeling pretty good.. It was the day before Christmas and he felt that he had bought the perfect gift for Laura. He went to the shower, came back and carefully place the small box in his pocket. He walked out into the hall and down to the kitchen. As usual he grabbed as much food as he could. Then **she **walked in...

Laura got up feeling great. She and Shawn were becoming closer and she was getting bolder. After last night she decided that she was going to buy Shawn a gift for Christmas to tell him how she felt. She went to the shower put on some clothes and went down to eat, and there he was...

As soon as Laura walked in Shawn waved to her, smiling. She walked over and sat across from him, picking out a few things to eat.

"Good morning," She said with just a hint of a blush on her face.

"Good morning," Shawn replied, pausing his meal to talk to her.

The fact that he stopped eating was surprise enough but he and Laura were getting along now too? All the girls were happy to see that Laura was finally able to talk to her first crush. The boys however however were more confused than ever, first she hated him and now their best friends, though a few of them were starting to catch on as well.

After breakfast, Scott followed Jean out of the kitchen. "So, Shawn and Laura huh?"

The telepath moved some loose hairs behind her ear and smiled. "Yeah, Laura's been trying to tell Shawn she likes him since he caught her falling down the stairs."

Scott laughed, "You mean that's why she was acting like that? Shawn thought she hated him or something."

The two walked down the hall, glad they were past all of that drama.

Laura and Shawn were still in the kitchen after everyone left, just talking about nothing in particular.

She looked at her watch and realized she needed to go to pick up Shawn's gift. There wasn't much to buy the day before Christmas but she managed to reserve something just perfect over the phone that she saw in a catalog she borrowed from miss Monroe. They said if she didn't get there before anyone else asked about it , they would sell it. "I'm sorry Shawn but I have to go."

"Uh sure," he replied watching her leave.

She turned and waved goodbye and Shawn waved back.

Laura was heading into town to see if they still had what she was looking for at the mall. She went into the store and looked around for anyone with an employee tag. She found a young woman and asked to check on her purchase.

The woman began to look through the computer, " Oh yeah, here you are, Laura Kinney, I'll just need a picture ID,"

Laura pulled out her school ID card.

"Alright. Here's your purchase have a nice day"

"Thank you." Laura replied before she turned and left the store.

After Laura left the store, she began heading to the subway. Suddenly, a flash of silver blew past and the bag with Shawn's gift in it was gone. "Grr, Pietro," she growled.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Buying a Christmas gift the day **BEFORE** Christmas? What I nice way to say 'I can't stand the sight of you' to that special someone." teased the delinquent. He was dressed in his street clothes, meaning he probably wasn't wanting a fight.

"Give it back Pietro. You really don't want to bother me."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots, no really, I am. What did ya get anyway?" He reached into the bag and pulled out a long box. He opened it and whistled. "Wow I take it back. You must really like whoever you got **this** for, too bad they'll never get it." and before Laura could even move, he was gone.

Back at the Brotherhood house, Lance was in the kitchen, fighting a rat over the last slice ham, Blob was watching cartoons, and Toad was upstairs trying to get Wanda to go out with him.

All of a sudden Pietro bursts in laughing. Before Lance or Blob could say anything Wanda blasted Toad down the stairs.

"So what are you so happy about?" Toad asked rubbing the bump on his head.

"Oh you guys won't believe this, It has to be my be my greatest joke ever," the boy cryed as he doubled over laughing.

"Spit it out already you idiot," Lance demanded. He wasn't known for being patient.

"Y'know Laura Kinney?" he gasped as he tried to stop laughing.

"Wolverine's psycho daughter? Yeah. Wait, you didn't..." Blob was starting to see where this was going.

"She was buying a present for somebody, so I snatched it and sold it at the pawn shop down town."

"You stole from Laura Kinney?" Lance asked in disbelief. "The Laura Kinney who sneak in here and kill us all without getting caught? The Laura Kinney who KNOWS WHERE WE LIVE!" Lance grabbed Pietro by the shoulders and started to shake him violently.

"Uh yeah. Weren't you listening?" Pietro answered nonchalantly.

Toad was about to have a heart attack. "Oh God! We're all gonna die!" His eyes darted around, trying to see if she had already gotten in.

"Don't worry. There's five of us and only one of her. Besides, we've got Wanda."

Blob pumped a fist into the air. Yeah, she better not start poking her nose around here." he boasted with confidence.

"Yo, Pietro, you leave the door pen?" Toad could have sworn it was shut a second ago.

"No I shut it when I came in." Pietro answered, looked over to the open front door.

They all heard a growling noise. They looked up and before they could get out of th

e way Laura dropped down, grabbed Pietro from behind, extended her claws over his throat, and asked ,in a disturbingly calm voice, "Where is it?"

Pietro looked over to his friends. "Help?" He asked.

They simply backed away and shook their heads. Then a glimmer of hope came walking down the stairs.

"Wanda!" His face lit up when she saw them... and sank when she turned back up and said "Not my problem,"

Laura's grip tightened on his arm. "I **won't **ask again. **WHERE IS IT!"**

"Ok, ok, I sold it at the pawn shop."

Her eyes lit up in anger, **"YOU WHAT! WHICH PAWNSHOP? WHERE?" **She screamed as she pinned him to the wall.

"The one West of The Bayville Mall. Lead-head Pawn. Here's the receipt. Can't miss it."

She took the receipt, let go of his arm, and slammed the door on her way out, hard enough to make a piece of the ceiling hit Toad in the head.

Laura hurried over to the pawn shop and explained the situation to the man at the counter.

"Should've known it was stolen. Here you go." He gave the long box back to her and her face lit up like the little plastic Christmas tree in the window.

"Thank you so much!" she practically squealed. Something she'd normally never do. Then again she's done a lot of things she'd never do since Shawn arrived. She looked into the box and smiled. Then she walked out and headed home, down the snow covered road, thinking that, for once, everything was right with the world.

Aburameclanhead: Aww, read and review. Please don't be mad for my absence.


	13. Chapter 13

Aburameclanhead: Jingle bells, jingle bells, it's almost Halloween. But it's already Christmas time for hormonal super teens.

Logan: Yeah, and my gift for you is some singing lessons.

Laura: Can we hurry this up? I want to give Shawn my gift already.

Aburameclanhead: Some people have no taste. Anyway, it's Christmas morning in the Xavier house and most of the students are with family. Only Logan, Laura, Shawn, Jubilee, Rogue, Bobby and Ororo are left. Bobby would normally be with his parents and brother, but this year their flight got delayed while visiting relatives out west. Ororo would be at her sister's tonight but she wanted to see Shawn and Laura exchange gifts and, although she wouldn't admit it, she was hoping to get Logan under the mistletoe at least once before Christmas was over.

Currently, everyone was still in bed, though most were awake already because of excitement. In-fact, the only ones still asleep were Logan and Bobby.

Ororo had asked Logan before if he wanted to come to her sister's Christmas party with her but he just reminded her what happened **last time** they left some of the kids alone in the house. Shawn, Laura, and Rogue he trusts. Bobby and Jubilee? Not so much. Besides, he didn't like the idea of Shawn, alone, with Laura, in a house that Ororo, for some reason, filled with mistletoe. So he was the chaperon for tonight.

Shawn didn't really know much about Christmas, except that it was a time for giving gifts to people you cared a lot about. This would be his first Christmas and he was going to give his first gift to Laura. He had been thinking about her a lot lately. She'd become someone very important to him, for reasons he didn't entirely understand. He originally bought her this gift to get her to stop being mad at him, but now that they were starting to get on more friendly terms, he was becoming more and more excited about giving her his gift. He hadn't let the little box out of his sight since he bought it, it cost a lot of money and he wanted to make sure she got it.

Laura had never celebrated Christmas before either. She never had any real experience giving a gift and hoped she bought the right one. In the short time she'd known Shawn, her feelings for him had grown. He started out as little more than an annoyance but quickly he became someone special to her. She honestly couldn't remember what her life at the institute was like before he arrived. She had bought the gift that she thought Shawn would like best but was starting to get cold feet and wondered if she should just hide it and pretend she hadn't bought it in the first place. She rolled over, 'No that won't work. Then he'll just think I didn't get him anything.' "Ugh!" she groaned into her pillow.

Jubilee was a little depressed. This would be her first Christmas since her parents died. Though she was secretly glad that Bobby was here. She had grown a small crush on him and hoped that they might get a chance to be alone tonight.

Shawn's alarm clock sounded and he headed to the bathroom with a towel a change of clothes and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. Sound familiar? He's reaches the bathroom only to find a locked door.

"Occupied dude!" He heard Bobby's voice call from behind the door over the sound of running water.

Shawn was tired and a little bit out of it and started walking around to pass the time.

On the other side of the building, in the girl's dorms. Jubilee managed to beat Laura to the shower because she was having trouble finding the right thing to wear today, a fact that shocked herself almost as much as it does you, believe me. Anyway, Laura was now stuck outside the bathroom in nothing but a bathrobe with her hair in knots and that yellow stuff you find in your eyes every morning. And if that wasn't bad enough, Shawn's morning stroll brought him right to her.

"Hey Laura." he groggily greeted her.

"'Gasp' **Shawn? What are you doing here?"** she was surprised and tried to hide the blush creeping across her face. She was embarrassed to be seen like this before having a chance to straighten herself up.

Shawn was oblivious to her situation, his vision was a still a little blurry and his mind was kind of hazy. "Oh, Bobby beat me to the shower so I decided to take a walk to pass the time," he sleepily smiled at her.

"You do know this is the girl's dorm right?" she asked, grabbing the op of her robe to keep him from seeing too much.

His eyebrows raised slightly and he noticed she was in her bathrobe and she looked **really **uncomfortable, "Oh, sorry. I had no idea. Really." he blushed.

She put on a nervous smile, "No, I understand. It's ok."

"So I'll just uh,"

"Yeah,"

Shawn walked away to see if Bobby was done yet and Laura tried to calm herself down. Right about then Jubilee came out of the bathroom.

"It's all yours," she said perkily.

Laura just ran by her and slammed the door, leaving Jubilee to wonder what happened while she was in the shower.

Shawn headed back to the boy's dormitory bathroom. On the way he saw Bobby heading down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Jubilee ran past Shawn and made her way to the kitchen too. He got in the shower and back out quick. He was in a hurry to give Laura his gift. He placed the small box in his pants pocket and was on his way down when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and was a little surprised at what he saw.

Laura was drying off after getting out of the shower. She put on the clothes she picked out for today, a black v-neck sweater with a white under-shirt and a pair of long white pants that she borrowed from Kitty, and began to brush her hair. Normally she'd just go through it a few times with a comb to keep it straight but she felt the need to look her best today and took her time with each brush stroke. When she was done she wiped the steam off of the mirror and couldn't help herself as she felt the corners of her lips curl upward. She could hardly believe it was **her **own reflection she was looking at. She had always disliked 'girly' things and often wondered why most girls spent so much time worrying about their clothes, hair, make-up, and other things like that, but seeing herself now, she was beginning to see why. She walked over to the laundry hamper and grabbed the gift for Shawn, took a deep breath and left out into the hall. The others were probably almost finished with breakfast by now. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and when she arrived, the first thing she noticed was Shawn, the second was the boy sitting across from him.

He was blond with broad shoulders and an almost flawless, upright posture, his face wasn't hard on the eyes either. Shawn turned to see Laura and smiled. He started to get up but before he could, the stranger got up from his seat and introduced himself. He reached out, took her hand, raised it to his lips, and he kissed the back of her hand, causing her to blush, "Hello, My name is Warren Kenneth Worthington the third, and what, may I ask is yours?"

Laura's face reddened some, "L-Laura, Laura Kinney," she stuttered. She was used to this kind of feeling around Shawn but she felt a little ashamed that she was reacting like this to someone she just met, especially when Shawn was looking right at her.

Apparently no-one noticed the low growl coming from Shawn's throat, or the glass filings his claws were peeling from his glass of milk. No-one except Logan that is. Suddenly Shawn stood up and and forced himself, rather ungracefully, between Laura and Warren. He put on a fake smile and asked "So, Warren! Why exactly are you here again?"

Laura was a little confused about why Shawn was acting like that before it hit her 'Is he... **jealous?**' the thought that the boy that she's been so worried about liking her was jealous of a guy, just for kissing her hand, lit her up inside like the Christmas decorations all over the mansion.

Warren remembered what he was telling the others about before Laura came in. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. As I was saying Mister Logan, my father's pharmacy is working on a serum that will permanently take away a mutant's powers.

Logan stood up, from his seat, "What?" he slammed his fists down on the table.

Ororo put her hand over her mouth to silence a gasp, "Oh my,"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bobby was the last, and loudest, to say anything.

Shawn looked down at his claws and clenched his hand into a fist. He turned to Warren and said, "Ok, I've got two questions, one. Why are you telling us this if it's your own father doing it?" he holds up one finger, "And two." he raised the second finger, "When is this serum supposed to be finished?"

Warren sighed and put his well manicured hands (something that **really** annoyed Shawn for obvious reasons) into his pockets. "To answer your first question, My father and I disagree on many things, including mutant rights. As for when, I don't know the specifics but I'd say that the serum will be finished in five or six weeks." he sounded upset.

Bobby smiled, "Then it's no big deal, right? We go in and destroy the labs and come home for a slammin' celebration party." he started to dance.

Logan shook his head, annoyed by the ice-cube's over confidence. "It ain't gonna be that easy kid. Anybody with Warthington's kind of money is gonna have heavy security, and I mean **heavy.**"

Bobby fell back in his chair with his bubble burst.

Laura looked over to Logan, her face was as serious as it used to be all the time. "So what **are** we going to do Logan?" she put her hand on her hip.

"For now we're going to enjoy the holidays like we should and worry about all of this later." the older mutant replied.

It would be hard for them to enjoy Christmas with something like this looming over their heads.

"**ALL RIGHT LET'S GET THE GOOD TIMES ROLLIN'"**

Never mind. Bobby's enthusiasm wouldn't be put out as easily as they thought and, in a way, that lifted their spirits a little too.

Shawn saw Laura walking off to the living room and quickly followed, hoping to get some 'alone time' to give her his gift.

Jubilee had Bobby by the arm, dragging him off to another room saying she 'had something to show him'.

Warren said his goodbyes to Logan and Ororo and left for his own mansion.

Shawn and Laura were alone in the living room. There was an awkward silence. Laura thought that he may still be mad about the thing with Warren. She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Shawn, about what just happened with Warren... I," she began.

Shawn stopped her before she could apologize and waved dismissively. "That's not important, Laura, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, but I think you're a really good person and I'd like to put the past behind us and get to know you better," he had a big smile on that made Laura feel warm inside.

She could tell that he meant every word. "Shawn," a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I don't care if we got off to a bad start, the truth is that..." her face glowed redder than any of the decorative lights on the tree. "I have a...crush...on...you." the words came out a bit awkwardly but she said it and now she couldn't take it back.

Shawn looked shocked, then confused. He never imagined that Laura had feelings for him. He didn't know what to say.

Laura was worried that he wasn't answering. Did he not feel that way about her? She felt her heart start to hurt. "Listen, Shawn, I shouldn't of..."

"All this time," he interrupted her again, "The reason you were acting so strange was because... Laura I don't know what to say."

Laura felt her knees shaking, telling her to leave the room and avoid Shawn for the rest of her natural life, but she stayed. "You could start by telling me how you feel" she half asked. She wouldn't give up unless he outright turned her down.

Well, I'm not sure, I mean I really like you and... when I thought you were mad at me I felt sad. I was worried about you when Klaww attacked you in the alley way, and relieved when you weren't hurt." he pulled out the small box, "I bought you this gift to make peace with you and maybe get you to like me a little more."

Laura was starting to perk up, seeing a little hope in the way he was talking.

"I didn't really think much about why getting you to like me mattered so much. Then I saw that **Worthington** guy all over you," he scowled a little, "Seeing some other guy touching you just... I don't know, it made me so..." he sat on the sofa and rested his head on his hand.

"Jealous?"

His eyes widened. That was it, he was jealous. If he was jealous then that meant he had feelings for Laura too. He stood up and walked over to her, he took her hand and looked at her face. He noticed the hint of pink coming to her cheeks, "Laura, I think I might feel the same way about you,"

Laura's face lit up and she lunged at Shawn, making him fall down on the couch, laughing. She nuzzled into Shawn's chest like the first time he caught her, only this time she could enjoy it. He started stroking her hair.

"Wow, your hair looks really nice today,"

She looked up at him and smiled, "You noticed,"

He returned the smile, "I also noticed your new clothes," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled bigger and laid her head down on him.

He leaned his head back and relaxed. When he opened his eyes he saw something strange. "Hey Laura, what's that?" he nodded his head towards the ceiling.

She drowsily looked up and grinned. "Ororo told me about that, it's called mistletoe."

He looked down at her, and noticed the smile, "What's it for?"

She leaned up and whispered, " When two people walk under it, they have to kiss," before he had the chance to say anything, she slammed her lips against his for their first 'official' kiss. She didn't count the first time because he wasn't awake.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours, (really just a minute). When she pulled away she asked teasingly, "So? How was it?"

He sat upright and wrapped his arms around her back, "Too bad it's only for Christmas." and pulled her into another, more passionate kiss. At one point Laura thought she felt some tongue.

They pulled away and Shawn started on her neck, causing her to moan, "Sh-Shawn, slow down, we shouldn't rush things." she pushed lightly on his shoulders.

He pulled his mouth from the bend between her neck and shoulder, looking like he was coming out of a trance. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right," he lifted her from on top of him, stood up and made his way out.

Laura scooted over to the edge of the sofa, "Shawn, where are you going?"

He turned to see her, "I uh, I gotta go sit in the sit in the snow," then he walked out, making Laura tilt her head in confusion.

As he made his way to the main doors, he caught a glimps of Bobby stumbling down the stairs looking a little ragged. His hair was all messed up and he had a grin stretching from ear to ear.

Shawn couldn't help but laugh, "Hey Bobby!" he called up the stairs, The icy mutant looked at him, dazed and confused. "Nice lipstick."

Bobby snapped to his senses and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Shawn was still laughing when he closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Logan and Ororo were having a stroll outside.

"So Logan, is there anything _special_ you want for Christmas?" Ororo brushed the hair from her face and smiled.

"Not really, I can't think about holiday cheer after what Worthington said. Besides, I've never been one for the holidays." he put his hands into his pockets.

Ororo's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure there isn't **something **you want?" she said backing him up against a tree.

Now Logan can be a little dense sometimes, but a blind man could see were this was going. "Well now that I think about it..." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him, but when he tried to reach lower, she pulled something out of her pocket.

"Mistletoe?" he asked, looking up at what she was dangling over his head.

"I think it's romantic," she laughed.

Logan pulled her into a kiss so deep, she dropped the mistletoe. However, when he tried to reach lower, he was stopped again.

Ororo pulled away and said, "Sorry, but it's not going to be that easy. Now I have to go to my sister's and help her get ready for the party. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

And so she left. Logan was still suffering from the uh, 'ahem' _effects_ of the kiss. So he found the nearest pile of snow and plopped down in it with a grunt.

"Logan?"

He sat up and looked to his right, "Shawn, what are you doing here?"

Shawn didn't exactly wanted to tell a man called Wolverine that he tried to feel up his daughter. "Uh, what are **you** doing here?" he asked back.

Logan lied back into the pile of snow. "Y'now what kid, never mind. I can't really lecture ya when I'm in the same boat."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Monroe?"

"'sigh' Yup. So you and Laura huh?"

Shawn grinned, "Yup,"

"Hehehe You'll be out ere a lot,"

"Yeah, I figured. Then again, that's what makes her worth going after. Right?"

Logan just smiled. "Y'know kid? You're too smart for your own good."

Shawn got up and pated the snow off of himself. "Well, I'm going to go give Laura her gift."

"Good luck,"

Shawn just wave behind him to show that he heard.

Meanwhile, Laura was still in the living room, playing with one of the lights on the Christmas tree.

"Laura?"

She looked over to see Shawn with a grin on his face as he walked over to her. He reached out his hand, handing her his gift. She opened up the box and saw a tiny ring, nothing all that expensive looking but instead of a stone for a setting, she saw the face of a little black cat.

Shawn was smiling, "When I saw it, I thought about you."

She smiled widely and pulled him into a hug, "Oh Shawn, I love it. Here, I have a gift for you too," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a long box with a bow around it.

He took the box and opened it. He was grinning ear to ear when he pulled out a necklace with a (fake) bear claw on it. He held it up to his finger tips and chuckled, "What do ya know? It matches. Thanks Laura," he said in a voice that caused her to blush a little.

"I though you'd like it." she smiled as he placed the necklace around his neck. She was only a little startled when he wrapped his arms arms around her and pulled her into their second kiss. It was enough to curl her leg like in those romance movies the other girls forced her to watch with them.

When they pulled apart, Shawn was the only one that could speak, "Merry Christmas Laura,"

She just smiled, laid her head up against him, and thought to herself, "I love Christmas,"

Aburameclanhead: So? How was it? Please review. I really enjoyed writing this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Aburameclanhead: Sorry for the long wait.

It was just two days after Christmas but Logan had asked Shawn, Laura, Rogue, Jubilee, and Bobby to suit up and meet him in the Danger Room.

"Hey Mister Logan, what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Breaking into Worthington Pharmaceuticals won't be easy. So for the next couple of weeks, this is gonna be a boot-camp." he answered gruffly as he locked the door.

The students all wore looks of shock and fear (except for Laura). What would someone like Logan call boot-camp?

Shawn was very surprised when the floor began to move and a pair of walls rose up on either side of the group, lasers crisscrossing the new pathway. The lasers seemed to activate and deactivate randomly.

"Alright, first objective, get the entire group through the path without activating any of the lasers or pressure sensitive tiles."

Jubilee's jaw dropped, "You're joking, no one could do that."

Logan smirked before he ran up to the laser field and, without slowing down, tumbled through the hall like an acrobat. "Anyone else think it's impossible?" he grinned.

The kids looked at each other, knowing there was no way out of this.

Laura stepped towards the laser grid, "Follow my lead, I can get us through,"

Shawn was a little confused but decided to trust her. The group lined up behind Laura, waiting for her instructions.

She stepped out and placed her foot in a small gap in the field on the floor. She looked for the opening and went through, but before she finished going through she stopped and jerked her foot to the next tile over. When it touched the floor she let out a sigh of relief.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

She looked back and yelled to the group, "It's okay, I think I found the way through, just keep an eye out for any tiles with gaps around them, those are pressure sensitive."

Shawn was the first to head in, "And, how exactly do you know that?"

"Experience," she answered, ducking a laser that had just activated right above her head.

Soon, all of them were in the grid, ducking and dodging lasers. All things considered, they were doing very well. However, Bobby did get stuck once and Rogue had to suck in her stomach to avoid a laser that was trying to pin her against the one behind her.

They were all relieved when they reached the end, or so they thought. They were walking up to Logan when Laura stopped them. Just then a literal wall of laser beams activated, trapping them.

"Oh come on, a laser wall? Really?" Rogue groaned.

"First rule of covert missions, be ready for anything. The only way to control the lasers is this thing right here." Logan patted the side of the control panel and waited to see what they would do.

Laura took a moment to study the pattern of the lasers, after a few seconds she turned to Bobby. "Do you think you can make ice mirrors?"

"Yeah sure, how many?"

She looked back at the wall, "Three should be enough."

Bobby made the mirrors and handed two of them to Shawn and Laura.

Laura told them which lasers to use the mirrors on. The wall split just enough for someone to go through, "Jubilee, go through before the mirrors melt and blast the control box." she commanded.

As soon as Jubilee went through they let go of the failing ice mirrors, closing the path again.

Jubilee ran up to the panel but Logan stepped in front of her.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you?" the older mutant smirked.

She looked nervous as she got into a messed up version of a stance she learned in practice. "I-I can't beat you."

"You have to if you don't want to leave your friends trapped in there." he crossed his arms.

"You can do it Jubilee!"

She turned around and saw Bobby, yelling encouragement. She took a deep breath and nodded to him, then turned back to Logan and got ready to fight.

"Looks like you finally got your confidence back."

Jubilee tried to blast him with her fireworks but he kept dodging.

Logan kept getting closer and close and when he finally got close enough he grabbed her and threw her at the laser wall.

Bobby stepped forward, stuck his hands between the lasers and made an ice wall to keep Jubilee from hitting the laser wall.

She hit with a thump and an 'oof' before she wobbled back onto her feet, "Thanks, Bobby," she tried to run around Logan but he was too fast.

He tried to grab her again but she shot a blast of fireworks at him.

He managed to dodge again and sweep kicked her feet out from under her, "Sorry kid, but that trick isn't gonna cut it." he smirked.

"ugh, I wasn't aiming for you." she groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What?" he looked at the control panel, now broken.

Suddenly, the lasers deactivated and the other students rushed to help.

Logan turned around to fight them when his right hand got in-cased in ice. He unsheathed his claws, breaking the ice, before retracting them.

Out of nowhere, Shawn leaped through the air towards him before getting grabbed and thrown into Rogue, who was trying to sneak up on him. He just barely managed to dodge Jubilee's next blast when Laura jump kicked him in the chest, making him stumble backwards onto a patch of ice Bobby had made, causing him to slip and slide into the wall. "Alright!" he held up a hand to stop them. "You all did very well, but you have a long way to go if we're going to break into Worthington Pharmaceuticals," he stood up and the Danger Room returned to normal.

As the team walked out, Shawn said, "I can't believe we managed to beat Mister Logan," still in slight awe of the victory.

"He was holding back," Laura corrected him.

"You're kidding," Shawn said in disbelief.

"It's true," Rogue wiped the sweat from her brow, "If he was actually tryin' we'd be gettin' carried out on stretchers,"

"Man, I never knew he was so strong," he said to himself, before being jerked off to the side into another hallway. He felt a pair of lips smash into his. "L-Laura?"

She smiled up at him, "Sorry, I've been waiting to do that all day."

He pulled her close, "I know the feeling. I don't think we'll have much time for a real first date, with all this extra training."

"Well then you better take me someplace nice when this is all over," she teased. When they leaned in to kiss again, her eyes suddenly widened and she pushed him away.

Logan walked right by, giving a warning grunt to show he knew what was about to happen.

Shawn let out a deep sigh. When he heard the door close on Logan's elevator he said, "Someone should really put a bell on that guy,"

Laura laughed at the thought of Weapon-X wearing a bell, "Yeah, good luck with that,"

Shawn looked a little surprised at her.

"What? Did I say something weird?" she said in a cutely shy way.

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle at the face she made, "No, it's just that that was the first time I've heard you laugh. It sounds beautiful," he looked at her with lovestruck eyes.

Laura began to blush furiously, "S-shut up!" she punched him in the arm, causing him to grab it in pain.

"Nnn, I forgot how hard you hit," he rubbed the sore spot. "C'mon, let's get to the showers, the others will be wondering were we are. Last thing we need is rumors flying around about us," he looked around the corner to check for anyone then gave the all clear signal. They climbed into the elevator and when they reached the ground floor they shared one quick kiss before separating.

Meanwhile, Logan, who was in his room, had just finishing changing back into his regular clothes when he heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me Logan. Can I come in?"

Logan smiled and opened the door, "Hey there Ororo, is there something I can do for you?" ha asked in a failed attempt at being suave.

Ororo just chuckled at him, "I just wanted to talk about today's training session," she stepped through the doorway.

Logan looked slightly disappointed, "Oh yeah, they've got good teamwork but they've still have a lot to learn to survive a mission like this," he stared at the floor with a blank face. He felt Ororo's hand on his shoulder and looked at the comforting expression on her face.

"It'll be okay Logan. With your training, they'll definitely succeed,"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, I know," he stood up and walked out the door. He walked along the walkway outside, the same place he used as an obstacle course for the New Mutants. He was trying to think of what each of the team needed to work on, together and separately. He stopped when he heard something behind a line of trees. The healer stalked up and looked for the source.

It was Shawn. He was out in the wooded part of the grounds. He swung his arms foreward and shot out his claws, trying to hit a can that he 'nailed' to a tree about ten feet away. Only two claws even hit the tree. "Ugh, why can't I get this right dammit?" he ran his clawed hands through his hair.

"Having problems?"

Shawn jumped slightly and turned around, "Mister Logan? Why are you out here?"

"I'm thinking of tomorrow's exercise. You doin' some target practice?" he asked.

Shawn rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, it's not going too well though. I can't even hit the tree most of the time,"

Logan rubbed his chin, "Try it again,"

Shawn shrugged but did as told and swung his arms around, missing the tree completely.

"There's your problem," the elder mutant walked up, "You can't just swing like a kid throwing a tantrum, hold your arms straight out and shoot."

Shawn rolled his eyes and obeyed. This time the claws only got most of the way to the tree, falling to the ground.

"Huh, not enough force," Logan thought for a moment, "Try swinging your arms straight out instead of around,"

The boy groaned in frustration but tried once more, pulling his arms behind him then throwing them forward. This time the claws flew straight and fast, all ten burrowing into the tree bark. "I did it!" Shawn pumped his fists in the air.

Logan grinned, "Good, keep practicing until you can hit the can without missing,"

"Sure, thanks a lot sir," the young mutant answered as the older man walked back to the mansion.

Shawn kept practicing for a while when he heard someone in the bushes, "Who's there?" he yelled. "Come out, I can smell your stink a mile away!"

"That's uncalled for, yo," he heard from the bush behind him. He reached in and pulled out Toad.

"Who are you?" he growled, holding his claws up to Toad's face.

"Whoa whoa! Easy. The name's Toad, and I just hopped over to see the new guy those X-chumps suckered into joinin'." he smiled with his green teeth.

"You're not making this any better for yourself, he dropped the sickly looking guy on the ground.

Toad got up and dusted himself off, "Why you waistin' yo time with them when you could join up with us?"

"And who's 'us'?" he asked slightly relaxing.

"The Brotherhood dog. We ain't posers like those goody goody X-men,"

Shawn snarled at his insult.

He backed off slightly, "Hey, it's cool, it's cool. If you change your mind, just come on up to the Brotherhood House," then hopped away, leaving Shawn all alone wondering what a poser was.


End file.
